1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an article attachment system for the interior of an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of an overhead console assembly with removable modules is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0168875 dated Sep. 11, 2003. The removable modules are attached to parallel rail on a vehicle overhead by one of several mechanisms that are complex and expensive to produce.
It would be advantageous to develop an attachment system that is simpler to use, more robust, and economical.